


Requiem vers les étoiles

by Oceanna



Series: Le bruit des jours [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Après l'amnésie de Donna, Gen, Point de vue de Wilfred, mélancolique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilfred regarde sa chère petite, inconsciente de ce qu'elle a vécu. Il aimerait lui dire la vérité. Il aimerait lui dire pourquoi elle cherche sans le savoir une présence qu'elle ne trouve pas. Mais il ne le fera pas. Et elle est heureuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem vers les étoiles

> "Tous les passants s´en sont allés, mais toi, plus têtu que la pierre, tu n´as pas quitté la rivière ni la colline aux fleurs de Mai. Tu gardes le feu et la table, la rose et le sirop d´érable comme au temps des très lourds secrets."
> 
> Barbara, _Tous les passants_

Il sait. C'est comme un décalage entre l'image et le son à la télé. Une demi-seconde, moins, qui rend le tout plus étrange une demi-seconde, moins, qui rend le tout moins réel. Une absence impalpable, une respiration en moins dans le monde, un demi-soupir, demi-silence – il ne reviendra pas.

Il sait qu'elle le sent aussi.

Il la regarde. Elle est heureuse, avec un mari, sans avoir besoin de s'inquiéter pour les fins de mois. Elle parle d'avoir des enfants, parle de partir, parle de beaucoup de choses. Elle n'en fera pas la moitié. Sa chère Donna. Sa chère petite, ignorante de sa propre vie.

Il se demande si elle en souffre. Il sait qu'elle l'ignore, qu'elle se convainc que ce n'est rien, que c'est ainsi qu'est la vie. Pleine d'opportunités qui lui passent sous le nez, pleine de surprise qui arrivent plus souvent aux autres qu'à elle. Elle se convainc que ce n'est rien, ce sentiment de presque solitude, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose, ni un mari, ni un père, quelque chose comme un complice, comme un confident. Elle est adulte, et être adulte, c'est savoir la solitude irrémédiable de nos consciences, et ce confident qu'elle espère n'est que rêve d'enfant.

Il sait qu'il lui manque, mais qu'elle n'a pas les mots, pas la mémoire pour le dire. Oh, s'il pouvait lui redonner la mémoire ! Mais non. Il sait ce que c'est que de trop savoir... Et puis, peut-être qu'elle n'est pas comme lui, peut-être qu'elle finirait amère et triste, trop consciente que l'univers est infini de possibilités et qu'elle est coincée dans une maison à jouer les classes moyennes, à jouer au bonheur, et qu'elle ne sait pas partir, qu'elle ne sait pas explorer le monde...

Mais sa Donna est comme lui, et il est heureux de savoir qu'un être comme le Docteur erre entre les dates, erre entre les galaxies. Que sa générosité – parce que c'est sans doute la seule chose qui lui reste, cette générosité et ses connaissances – touche d'autres personnes, autre part.

Cela le rassure.

Cela la rassurerait, sans doute.

Là. Il l'a vu, encore une fois, cette manière qu'elle a de tourner la tête, comme si quelque venait de lui parler, mais l'air est vide. Il la voit froncer les sourcils, se réinstaller sur le canapé, reprendre la conversation comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et c'est vrai, en un sens, rien ne s'est passé, rien du tout. Peut-être qu'il devrait lui dire qu'il veut la voir entourée par des enfants. Ses arrières-petits-enfants, rien que ça ! Peut-être que cela la convaincrait d'en avoir. Peut-être qu'ils feraient assez de bruit pour dissiper cette absence qu'elle ne sait pas et qu'elle vit quand même.

Elle le lui a murmuré, un jour, à mi-voix – _quand je regarde les étoiles, soudain, j'ai l'impression d'être seule. Pas insignifiante, pas émerveillée. Seule._

Il l'a prise dans ses bras. Sa petite Donna – plus grande que lui, plus solide que lui. Sa petite-fille... Il l'a vue grandir, mûrir, se transformer. Et même si elle n'a plus la mémoire, il sait qu'elle est restée transformée de ses voyages avec le Docteur. Plus sûre – plus consciente de ce qu'elle pouvait faire de sa vie.  
Et elle a choisi de se marier.

C'est sans doute un très bon choix. Surtout pour une personne qui ne fait que passer sur la Terre. Surtout pour une personne qui ne quittera jamais plus la Terre.

Oui, même si elle ne se souvient de rien, il peut la voir, sa chère petite-fille, plus heureuse qu'avant. Plus libre que jamais. Et c'est suffisant. C'est suffisant de savoir que le Docteur continue d'exister même s'il leur a dit adieu, c'est suffisant de savoir qu'elle est heureuse. Et c'est suffisant, pour lui, d'avoir été dans les étoiles.

La boucle est bouclée. Elle a perdu autant qu'elle a gagné et lui de même.

Peut-être qu'il lui manque, souvent, et sans doute est-ce mieux qu'elle ne soit jamais consciente de cette absence. Mais en la voyant, là, assise, à meubler le silence pour le seul plaisir d'entendre sa voix – ou pour le seul plaisir de se plaindre, il n'a jamais trop su – il ne regrette rien.

Et il voudrait le lui dire. Qu'il ne doit pas avoir de regret, là-haut, dans les étoiles, là-bas dans le temps. Qu'il ne doit rien regretter – qu'il peut aller en paix. Ils sont heureux.

 


End file.
